Olga
Olga is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is an exchange student from the Leo Institute of Dueling's Arctic campus and is from the Synchro Summon course. Biography Arc League Championship Olga defeated Haruno Mihara on the seventh day of the Arc League Championship, during the second round, securing her place in the Top 16.2 On the day of the third round, Olga and the other contestants were informed that the third round would be a city-wide Battle Royal, with participation determined by the Pendulum Monsters that the contestants found.3 Olga lured Gong Strong further into the Iceberg Area after seeing Gong get his second Pendulum Monster, and he challenged her to a Duel. The Duel went fairly evenly until they were interrupted when Zuzu crashed into her. Olga was angry at Zuzu for the intrusion. The Duel turned into a Battle Royal, with Zuzu paired with Gong, and Olga paired with Halil. Olga proceeded to Summon her ace card, "Glacial Beast - Iceberg Narwhal", but she and Halil were defeated by Zuzu's "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir".4 After their Duel with Zuzu and Gong, Olga and Halil walked through the Jungle Area. They encountered Trout and Reed Pepper and challenged Reed to a Duel.5 Even though Olga Summoned her ace monster, Reed activated the effects of his "Royal Cookpals" to destroy his opponents' monsters, then used "Metabolic Storm" to inflict damage to them equal to the ATK of the destroyed monsters. As per the ante rules, Trout took the Pendulum cards that Olga and Halil wagered, much to their disgust, as Trout hadn't even Dueled.6 Later, Olga and Halil slid down an ice board on the Ice Field, nearly crashing into Yuri and Dennis McField. The LID pair mistook Yuri for a Battle Royal participant and challenged him to a Duel. Yuri was irritated by their intrusion, but he accepted anyway. He defeated Olga and Halil and sealed them into cards, which he gave to Zuzu.7 Friendship Cup When Zuzu and Yugo tried to warn New Domino City's residents about Duel Academy's invasion, Zuzu showed them the cards containing Halil and Olga, no one believed them.8 Duel Academy After Zarc's defeat and the Standard Dimension's transformation into the "Pendulum Dimension", Olga was freed from her card.9 She was later seen watching Yuya Sakaki's Duel against Jack Atlas with Halil10 and applauded when Yuya won. She then watched Yuya and Declan's Action Duel11 She was happy when Yuya won the Duel and witnessed Zuzu's revival.12 Deck Olga uses an Glacial Beast Deck focused around Synchro Summoning her ace monster, "Glacial Beast - Iceberg Narwhal", which prevents her opponents from using Spells and Traps when it attacks, while also being able to double any effect damage her opponents take. |} |} |} |} |} Duels Trivia * This character is visually based on the appearances of Anna and Elsa in the Disney film Frozen. Screenshots Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (89).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (86).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (87).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (88).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (85).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (124).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (125).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (130).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (129).png Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Universe Category:Leo Institute of Dueling Category:Russian Category:Souls Category:Sealed Category:Shonen Jump Category:Humans Category:Screenshots